Wildfire(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Wildfire has dark red scales with maroon overscales. She has an orange underbelly, and dark brown horns and claws. Her wing membranes are a lighter yellow orange, and her eyes are bright blue, typical of firescales SkyWings. Her eyes are described as "scary, like she wishes she could kill you with them by staring at you long enough", as described by Princess Flare. She is large for a seven year old dragonet, and well built from training every day. Because of her firescales, Wildfire's scales have smoke rising from them. She also has bright yellow veins running through her yellow orange wings. Wildfire has a long tail and sharp white teeth, though they are oftentimes stained with whatever she has been eating. Biography: Pre-Series: Wildfire's egg was stolen from the Royal SkyWing hatchery by Prince Ignite, Queen Sparrow's nephew. Sparrow had previously let slip(by accident) that there was an egg in the hatchery that was she mistakenly thought was carrying twins, and that was not expected to hatch. Ignite snuck into the hatchery via using RainWing tranquilizer darts to knock the guards out. Sparrow was so paranoid about someone trying to kill her or her heirs that she had posted a guard permanently at the entrances to the hatchery. Ignite got in, stole Wildfire's egg, which was big and crimson red, and got out by climbing through a hole in the ceiling that was big enough to fit through. As he was flying off, Ignite was ambushed and murdered by a cloaked dragon of unknown tribe and gender, who stole Wildfire's egg and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Darkened Skies: Wildfire was mouthing off to Alpaca, one of the four dragonet's minders. As a result, she got punished by having to spend four weeks in "the Cage", which was a room with nothing in it, except for a ledge that stood for a bed. Ray, a SeaWing dragonet, who, for some reason was invisible except for some places, such as her glow-in-the-dark-stripes, was sitting on the floor of Wildfire's room when she got back. Wildfire asked Ray how her Aquatic swimming lessons with Mako, another one the minders, went. Ray said that it went good, and that a doctor named Viperfish had an idea about why Ray was invisible all the time, but that he needed to do some tests with her first. Ray went on to say that Shadowender and Coldfront(VanquishedHydra4844) were coming, but she didn't know when. Wildfire told Ray that she would have to sleep with Shadowender for the next four weeks, because she would be in "the Cage". Ray wasn't happy about it, and when Shadowender came in, Ray screeched at him to ask the minders to let Wildfire stay with them. Ray preferred sleeping with Wildfire because of the heat that came off of her firescales, which Ray enjoyed. When Shadowender asked Ray why she didn't want to sleep with him, she told him why, and then he tried to convince her to do so anyway, telling her that he would try not to do what she said that he did. A few moments later, Coldfront, a SandWing IceWing hybrid, stormed into the room. Freezing cold air was wafting off of his scales due to his frostscales(polar opposite of firescales; also known as "the firescales of the IceWings"). He was obviously mad, and when Shadowender said hi to him, he told the NightWing to shut up. Then he stomped to the left corner of the room, which happened to be the coldest part. Wildfire, knowing that she could touch Coldfront when his frostscales were showing, walked over and asked what was wrong. He complained about Quetzal's treatment of him during battle training, mimicking the older SkyWing's voice and repeating what he had said. Quetzal was another one of their minders. Wildfire consoled him, telling him that she was regarded as different, too. Coldfront told her that he was mistake, and that he wasn't supposed to be there. Wildfire told him that he wasn't a mistake, and that she was there for him, whenever he needed her. Coldfront cheered up, and asked her to pretend to go crazy and threaten to burn the guard's faces off. Confused as to how she was to do that, Wildfire agreed to do it, but asked how she should. Coldfront, a little flustered, told her to act like she had gone crazy due to being stuck by herself for three weeks. Wildfire agreed, telling Coldfront to tell her when she needed to do so. Coldfront agreed, and Wildfire headed down to "the Cage", which was also known as Drachenfel Penitintiary. On the way, she passed one of the scientists, a SandWing named Hyrax, who was muttering about something. Wildfire reached "the Cage", and one of the guards put her in a cell, and locked the door, but didn't restrain her. With nothing to do, all Wildfire did was try to burn the walls, and sleep. Two weeks after she arrived, Ray sent her a message from Coldfront, telling her that it was time to do what they had discussed. Wildfire decided to go "insane" quickly. The guards noticed that she had gone "insane" and tried to restrain her by chaining her to the wall. She escaped, killing several guards but was knocked out for a week. Ray, Shadowender, and Coldfront came and got her, and they escaped. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)